The intent of the ongoing and proposed clinical project is to study the feasibility and efficacy of immunotherapy with BCG and allogeneic-leukemic cells given supplementary to chemotherapy in the treatment of human acute leukemia. Parameters of non-specific immune competence and specific humoral immunity will be intensely monitored during treatment. Special emphasis will be placed upon the development of humoral anti-blast antibody during immunotherapy of both acute and chronic myelogenous leukemia, its specificity, its interaction in vitro cell mediated immune systems, and its prognostic significance. These studies would provide a basis for refining current immunotherapeutic and immunodiagnostic techniques.